phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Rename Discussion In my opinion, this article should be moved to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It is his proper name and all the other characters are on their given names, when known. For example, we don't have Perry the Platypus at Agent P. This article title would remain a redirect to the new article name. —Topher 22:49, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :How about Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::If you look at other wikis, including wikipedia, articles about people don't include their titles. Otherwise, you would have articles named Dr. Phil instead of Phil McGraw at Wikipedia, General Grievous instead of Grievous at Wookieepedia, or Captain Kirk instead of James T. Kirk at Memory Alpha. The only reason why Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be an acceptable naming convention would be if his first name was unknown because there are other Doofenshmirtz and you would have to disambiguate them accordingly. The same thing is true for Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Her first name is unknown, so the article title would be Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro until her first name is known, then it would be moved to "Firstname" Garcia-Shapiro. —Topher 07:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The initial "summary" Do we really need this to be as thorough as it is? If someone were to read the top, they wouldn't need to read the rest. There wouldn't be much additional information over the rest of the article. It is more of a duplication than a summary. —Topher 21:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Topher, look at Anakin Skywalker or Grevious. At the top, it gives an overview of the person's life. The rest is their life. I don't think that people will not read the rest of the article just because there's a summary of their life and personality. I think it makes the article look great, and let's it expand and be longer and more official. --SuperFlash101 21:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Heinz hates Charlene Perryfan001, what is your basis for saying that Heinz hates his ex-wife? Specifically, you recently put in: :::"Being Doofenshmirtz ex-wife, it appears that he actually hates her. Maybe that was the reason they got divorce.(Hail Doofania!)" So far, all I can remember hearing on the subject is that Charlene doesn't think Heinz is evil, just that "we just wanted different things". — RRabbit42 03:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :the only time mention of a possible dislike for Charlene that I can think of is in the end credits for Hail Doofania!, he rips up the picture of Charlene during the song. but other then that Heinz and Charlene seem to get along rather well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mUq2-dJJys&feature=related Bobtherandomguy 04:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::That matches with what I know of their relationship. If the divorce was messy, then Charlene would likely agree with her daughter that Heinz is evil when Vanessa said it in "I Scream, You Scream". Plus, Charlene wouldn't have kept the last name of Doofenshmirtz if she hated him. So, we're back to Perryfan001 needing to provide a reason why Perryfan001 thinks Heinz Doofenshmirtz hates Charlene Doofenshmirtz. — RRabbit42 05:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll give this a couple more days. If nothing is added to add to the argument that Heinz hates Charlene, we'll go by what's in the episodes and I'll change the page back. — RRabbit42 04:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I just came by for some reason and looked at the discussion. Look I have no idea were the word that came from. I think it was my sister who at the time I was cleaning up something. I told her to save it and she might have change it. What I wanted to say it was that Heinz disliked her. I,m better watch my sister closely because I did not put that down.- Perryfan001 09:14, March 30, 2009. :::::I need to watch some of the later episodes more closely. I think he really does say he hates Charlene in Hail Doofania, but it's probably along the lines of "dislike" or "annoyance", rather than the older meaning of "wanting someone dead" (a really old definition). He can't hate her too much because he hasn't stopped accepting her alimony checks. Possibly Phineas's Blood Father? Until this day, Phineas's blood father has never been mentioned once in the entire series, so a good possibility for a series finale would be if Phineas and Ferb found the truth of their real mother and father. Interestingly enough, Phineas Flynn does bear some resemblance to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the show's main antagonist. An episode with this concept is not yet officially, but since the boy's heritage is still uncertain, it is very possible Disney could create such a special. :First of all, these kind of questions or comments should only be on the Forum:The Backyard. Second, Dan Povenmire stated he never wants to reveal the boys real parents, and on the note of "similarities," they are not really that, as the Tex Avry-like style of the show is using shapes and such in their artistry. Almost all characters have big eyes, and most characters on the show are quite smart and able to build inventions and such faster then normal. We as well can not judge appearances as sources of real blood-lines. Thank you for asking this, and remember to stick these kind of things at Forum:The Backyard. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Self-portrait Just in case everyone's not aware of it, the first picture is just a portrait taken at a movie studio. To be a self-portrait, Dr. Doofenshmirtz would have had to have taken the picture of himself. A photographer took the picture, so it's not a self-portrait. — RRabbit42 02:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Fan fiction Fan fiction doesn't really belong in the character's main page, but there may be a place for it. I've moved it here so we can figure out what to do with it. —RRabbit42 23:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) (regarding why Heinz was skating in his underwear in "Tip of the Day") :This may have been a high school dare. For more information on this dare, you could consult this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4965293/1/I_AM_A_Super_Star PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A STORY WRITTEN BY SOMEONE WHO HAD ABSOLUTELY NO CONNECTIONS WITH THE MAKING OF PHINEAS AND FERB. IT IS SIMPLY ANOTHER VIEW ON THE SUBJECT AT CASE. -- addition by 74.224.215.4 ten minutes ago